FAQ and Support
Frequently Asked Questions Q: My game won't star/My save is lost? What should I do? :A''': Please see the Bug/troubleshooting FAQ for the solutions, as listed by the developers. ---- '''Q: How do I change my character and/or character cosmetics? :A': On the deck builder screen before the match stars, look under your character's image for ''Change Cosmetics. You may then select a new character or change cosmetics. The same applies in multiplayer. ---- '''Q: Can I change my in-game/file name? :A''': Yes, however, only by asking the developers on Steam or in the Fruitbat discord or with third party programs such as the OJ File Renamer. Otherwise, it is physically impossible to change your name normally once you have started the game without making a brand new file. ---- '''Q: Why am I only asked if I want to stop at certain panels? :A''': You will only be asked if you want to stop at the home panel with your color marker on it (The one you started on. Its color matches the color around your information). You will not be asked at another player's home panel; you will need an exact roll to do so. ---- '''Q: Why don't I draw cards that are in my deck? :A''': The deck is composed of 48 Cards: 10 from each player + 8 hyper cards. Thus you might draw a card from any other player's deck and they might draw from yours. Thus is important to strategize your deck. ---- '''Q: Who is the best character in the game? :A''': There is no clear cut answer to that question. Certain characters are more aggressive while others are more passive. Experiment with different characters and find which one suites your game style. We do advise the Playstyles Guide for a rough overview, and the character pages for character strategies to find a character that suits your preferred playstyle. However if the player is playing in single-player, 's unsoftened form is technically the strongest, stat-wise. ---- '''Q: Is the DLC required? :A''': No. The DLCs are completely optional, however, the DLC card packs could be considered advantageous. (Note that you can still use cards from the DLC packs in multiplayer if another play has them in their deck) ---- '''Q: Why does the board keep changing? :A''': This is because of Field Events. For more details on what each event does see the Field Events page or see the Boards page for which effects are active on each map. ---- '''Q: What's inside the red and blue chests? :A''': If the chest is blue, it contains cards. If it is red, it contains stars. This is a field event called . ---- '''Q: How do I use chat in multiplayer? :A''': Press "enter" on the keyboard to make the text box appear. Then type normally and press "enter" to send. ---- '''Q: I walked away from the screen during an online match and now I'm out of the game? :A: Multiplayer mode has a timer on each player's move to prevent excessive waiting for other players. If the player does not perform their move, a CPU will automatically complete the turn. If the player enters CPU 3 times, they are removed from the match.